


Sooner, Rather than Later

by StarryEyedWitch333



Series: Selkie Love (Muir MacGregor/Douglas MacGregor) [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gay Love, M/M, Modern Era, Seaside, fae, tw depression, tw grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedWitch333/pseuds/StarryEyedWitch333
Summary: A back and forth series of letters goes horribly awry when one party stops responding entirely.
Relationships: Muir MacGregor (Original Character)/Douglas MacGregor (Original Character), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Selkie Love (Muir MacGregor/Douglas MacGregor) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711042
Kudos: 2





	1. My Dear Fisherman

**Author's Note:**

> Muir's a guy. Just saying. A lot of people in my writing class seemed to believe Muir was a woman and that really ticked me off :\ I even added a whole extra few letters just to say like "Hey. This is a gay romance!!" So just saying that off the bat! Let the story begin :)

My dear fisherman,

I know the importance of a fisherman’s awareness, but I simply could not resist. You have been gone for a week, and the wait is beginning to grow unbearable. I understand that patience is a virtue, but it is not one I appear to possess! It may be something that I will have to work on!

I hope your fishing expedition is going well. I remember going to the reef you presumably find yourself in now when I was a much younger me. A toddler, by your standards! It is amazing how quickly time can fly when one doesn’t think about it. I only wish it would go faster so that I may see your face once more. For now, I can only hold your picture close to me, and hope you return sooner rather than later. I long for your embrace as cheesy as that may sound, and your laughter brings me such glee my love.  
  
I do hope this letter finds you. I have given it to one of my brethren for delivery. You may send it back in the bottle you find it in, and I have also left a pen and some paper so you may write me back. And I know you will write me back, so do not try to escape your fate!

Forever yours,

Muir

* * *

Muir,

You know I’m not the best writer in the world. Hell, my handwriting is chicken scratch compared to your cursive. How you do it, I’ll never know. Especially when those hands weren’t even hands until two years ago!

All joking aside, I miss you too. You can’t imagine my surprise when I looked over the stern and saw a little seal pup holding your note in its mouth! It’s one of the best gifts I’ve ever received, but it only makes me miss you more. Not that I don’t appreciate it! I just wish I could hear it in your voice...

I’m glad you found a way to talk with me, though. The reception here is terrible! You know? Because it’s the sea? Hey, I can see your eyes rolling from here! You’re really gonna fault a man for trying?

I can see why you liked this place so much, love. The colors are beautiful, and the fish are plentiful. I wonder if there’s anybody here you know? Oh… That’s probably a bit racist, huh? Heh, whoops. I can’t erase either, since you gave me a pen. I guess I’ll be sleeping on the couch when I get home then?

I’m not exactly sure how to go about getting this letter back to you, so I’m just going to put it back in the bottle, and hope the seal knows its way home. If it could find us while we’re on the move, it should be able to find you no problem!

Thanks for your letter and your recommendation, Muir.

  
I love you,

Douglas

  
P.S., You don’t have to call me pet names all the time. I’ve got an actual name, you know? Just saying.


	2. My Handsome Fisherman, A Storm Approaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muir sends a warning. Douglas takes heed.

My handsome fisherman,

Very few are even half as good at writing as I am, so I shall not hold it against you. Even if I wanted to, you are too adorable to resist. However, I must also note that I have been in this form a few times before you met me. You should know this better than anyone! But perhaps I will weave my tales for you upon your return. For now, I am afraid that it is you who must be patient. It is only fair.

I am glad the little tyke was able to find you. I could not help but worry myself near sick with the thought that you may not receive my letter, but the news of its arrival has left me giddy with joy. Your swift response has been noted, by the way.

I wish there was a quicker way to get these letters to you, though. I cannot risk going into the waters with only my human form, and I dare not find my skin. You and I both know what will happen if I do, and I do not wish to live in a world without you. A fate worse than death, I tell you!

I understand that the trip is to take much longer than the three weeks you have been gone, but what was once an unbearable wait is slowly encroaching into impossible. It is your fault for being too loveable, and as soon as you set foot on dry land again, you can expect me to be right there, anticipating your arrival.

You are lucky you found me in a merciful mood when I read your little remark. A lesser fae would definitely subject you to an eternity on the couch! My benevolence truly knows no bounds, does it not? However, I still believe you must pay for your crime, and so… You are to be subjected to an eternity of being my lover! Haha!

Your sentence begins when you arrive home! Enjoy your freedom while you still have it!

Yours forever,

Muir

P.S. A little seal pup told me that a great storm is on the horizon. I would recommend moving to the west to avoid it as soon as possible.

* * *

Dear Muir,

I would have thought more fae were good with writing? Or maybe it’s just words. I know one’s got me charmed right now, anyways.

You couldn’t see it, but I winked. It probably doesn’t translate in writing as well as it would have in person, but I did it anyways. It kind of made me look like an idiot to the rest of the crew, but I honest to God couldn’t care less.

Speaking of my crew, two things: One! I told Lachlan about the storm you mentioned, and we’re heading to the west as we speak. Er, as I write this. Not to brag, but I told him I’d heard a weather report over the battery radio instead of saying it was from a seal. A seal! He probably would have thrown me off the boat in an instant if I had said that!

And the second? Well, I’m happy to say that none of the crew have caught onto our system. With our license, the little guy might have been shot on sight. He’s such a cutie! I don’t think anyone will notice the fact that we have a little less fish than before. Not too much! But two or three fish will probably go unnoticed.

… I winked again. Haha! The others probably think I’m crazy, for sure. Fuck them, though, am I right? Who really cares what they think? As long as they don’t throw me overboard, I’m good.

Sorry, I swore. I know you don’t quite like that. Force of habit, but I’ll try to not do it around you. Could you put a coin in the jar for me? Thanks.

Anyways, back to a lighter topic! It would seem I have quite the punishment when I get home! Whatever will I do? It’s definitely better than the couch, though, your highness! Thank you for your mercy!

Ach love, you gotta send more paper the next time you send me a note. My piss-poor handwriting has messed it up again. (Another coin in the swear jar on my behalf, please). I’m running out of space, so as much as I’d like to keep writing, I don’t think I can. I’ll give this one back to the seal, so when it returns, I expect more paper, and maybe a pencil instead of one of your fancy fountain pens. I know you like them, and so do I, but come on. I need to erase!

That’s all for now! You know I love you!

Douglas


	3. My Lovely Fisherman, I Have Made a Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forecast was wrong.

My Lovely Fisherman,

I know this is most likely going to arrive too late but the seal meant to go east, not west. I would typically write a longer note than this, but I fear I do not have all the time in the world. Please let this get to you.

Yours forever,

Muir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to just post one letter per chapter at this point, since they're all pretty long. But now, I'll be posting two chapters per day :) This one is short because I wanted suspense oOoOoOoO spooky, right? I hope you enjoy!


	4. Let's Talk, My One and Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muir grows impatient and sends an extra letter to his love to make up for his rather short message prior.

My One and Only,

I understand that these messages typically take two weeks to return to me, but with the warning out of the way, I found my desire to write a full letter nigh overwhelming, and so a surprise for you: Two seals! Her name is a secret, though. You know how they can be!

As soon as I realized my own folly, I felt a fear that I had yet to face. I do not blame the little one, and I hope you do not as well. The younger ones can have some trouble telling the differences in the directions, but… I do still hope you have made it out of the storm with some haste. I would hate for anything to happen to you…

Anyways, I have not been doing much of anything as of late. Not for lack of wanting to do anything, but more so a lack of anything to actually do. The TV brings no comfort, especially with the talk of the storm that has overtaken the area of sea you have found yourself in. I know you are okay, though. I know it.

Speaking of storms, it seems to have made a visit to our little part of Scotland as well. The rain is hitting our windows as I pen this, and the soft thunder that rings out at times is of surprising comfort. Especially now that I have no need to return to the water. You’ve done a great job of hiding the skin, my love. The thought of seeing it and being drawn back against my will is one of the most horrendous things I can think of, and I can think of a lot of things…

You are okay, right? I know it has only been a day since my last message, but the thought of something bad happening is… Well, let’s just say that it is not a pleasant feeling. In fact, I believe I may have fallen ill because of it. I had heard the phrase before, ‘Sick with worry,’ but I never gave it a second thought until now. Either way, I hope it goes away soon, because I know you are okay.

I apologize for rambling so much about something a bit bleak, but with our next letters, I hope we can get back into our normal routine.

I love you more than anything,

Muir


	5. Where Are You, My Loving Husband?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They can't find you.

My Loving Husband,

They said they couldn’t find your boat. A mere coincidence, I’m sure. I still sent them off with the previously written letter, though, save for… Well, I suppose some context would be in order for the missing letter? It was simply a correction for the previous one. East instead of west. The younger seal had not meant west, but we have a bit of trouble with the cardinal directions. We simply know the way the sun and moon rise and set, and the stars at night to guide our way. The little one meant no harm, but I’m sure there was none done to you and your crew, right?

I’m sorry, I… I don’t feel very well. I would usually write much more, but I believe I may be in need of a rest. I may write more tomorrow, though, so this one may be a bit late.

Sorry love,  
Muir

* * *

They found a ship.

Love, they found a ship. They found a sunken ship near where you said you were heading. You… No. It’s not you, is it? It can’t be! It is not even a possibility I should be entertaining, but alas I cannot help myself. They claim to not have seen any bodies, so that means you are okay, right? I’m sending them out to find you again. If I have to, I will secure passage on a ship myself to assuage my fears. I know you are out there. I know you are okay.

Except… Except I don’t. I don’t know if you are safe and well. The sea can be a cruel mother, and I understand that, but she would not take…

She would. She definitely would.

Please, I beg of you. Be safe. Be safe and well. Do not let her take you. I would never be able to live with myself if you were gone…

Love,  
Muir


	6. I Miss You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muir hasn't heard from Douglas in three months. Why won't he answer?

Douglas,

It has been three months since our last correspondence. You are worrying me. Why won’t you respond? You can’t be dead. You can’t be. I… You can’t. I won’t let you. You said we’d be together forever. The fae have been looking for you day and night, and I have been in talks with Her Majesty’s Coastguard, the police… Everyone who will listen. They told me they will do something, but they haven’t! They only wish to sit on their butts the whole day! It took much more force than I would have wanted, but I finally convinced them to sail out to where you were before… everything.

I am so sorry, my love. I should never have said anything about that damned direction. I should have gotten better information. You’re not gone, but it is my fault that I cannot find you. Please, my love, a letter! That is all I ask! Hell, I would take a sentence! A word! Anything to prove that you were well…

I miss you. Please, come back.

Muir


	7. Where Is My Skin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did he leave? What has he done?

Douglas…

Where is my skin?

Muir


	8. How Could You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did you do this to me?

You sold it.

You sold it, didn't you? I have turned this house upside-down and inside-out. Nothing. Not in the closet, or the attic. Not next to the beacon either. I even took apart the entire kitchen in search of it! Nothing! Nowhere! I know we talked about it, but I didn't think you'd actually do it!

Now I'm alone. I'm all alone. You left me…

No. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be mad at you. It was my fault. I… I did this. You're gone. You're gone, and there's nothing I can do anymore… I can't even go to my family, and it's all my fault. I want to be with you. I wanted to be with you! I hate this. I just wish you'd come back.

The tears are making this hard to write. You know how ink bleeds when you wet it… you would laugh if you saw this. Maybe even call it art. I'll send it anyways.

This letter… I'm going to leave it in the hands of the sea. I don't know if it will get to you, but… well, we'll see. If it does, please call me. Please. I cannot… I can't sleep at night. I'm so scared. I cannot bear this weight, this thought that you may not be here anymore. I need my skin. I need to go home. I need to find you.

Please, Douglas. I'm begging you.

Muir


	9. Do You Remember Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longer story of how we met...

Douglas…

Do you remember when we first met? Officially, I mean. I had ventured to land a few times with my mother beforehand, just to explore and enjoy ourselves. And I saw you. I saw the fisherman with the big grin on his face, humming a little tune as he sold fish at the farmers market. Fresh fish. Some of the freshest I’d seen so far, and probably since.

And as I stared, my mother looked at me with horror. A terror I’d never known could exist until I saw it, and even then it wasn’t until I felt it that I knew her exact pain. She began to drag me away, back towards the sea despite my attempts to pull away and stay. And do you know what she said?

As she continued pulling me, and forcing me back into my skin, she said, “My son. Please trust me. This will only end in suffering for you. You cannot pursue this. I will not let you.”

You can probably tell at this point that I did not follow her instructions. I would sneak back to the farmers market, even pick some pockets so I could buy fish from you. Something I never told you, because I knew you would frown upon it. Muir, a thief?!

  
A thief whose goal was your heart, love. I’m sure you understand.

A storm hit a few months afterwards. Not unlike the one that caught you. Wild, fierce, and untamable. I ended up on land again, but this time not of my own volition. I had been in an area where lightning had struck, you see, and while it hadn’t struck me full force it was enough to effectively incapacitate me. And you remember how the rest of this story goes. At least, I hope you do…

You found me on the shore near your home, remember? And I was stark naked in the freezing rain, unable to move, unable to clearly think. I thought I was going to die! And even though you barely knew me, you came to my aid. Rushed me inside. Offered to take me to a hospital, which I vehemently denied. I think you had your own theories on the matter too, but if you did you never spoke them aloud.

I didn’t venture back into the sea after that. Do you remember how scared I was? Not only of the storm, although that was the only reason I gave to you before I told the whole story. It was because… Well, I wanted to be with you. We had grown so close over the nights I stayed in your lighthouse, and it was not something I wanted to give up. I didn’t have a home of my own, either, save for the sea, and when I told you this… I remember how your eyes went wide. Maybe in shock or horror? But there was also a tinge of excitement. And you said, “I’ve been looking for a roommate. If you’d be willing?”

I said yes to this faster than I have ever done with anything else. It was the same way I said yes when you asked me to marry you, two years later.

You’re probably wondering why I’m writing this out. A story you already know. You lived this story! Why would it bear repeating? I guess… Well, I’ve been looking through missing persons reports, trying to find any ideas that might lead to your return, and there are more than a few with people who have gotten amnesia and simply could not remember who they were. I guess hoping that this is the case is a rather silly idea, if not a bit horrible, but any lead towards you being alive is a lead that I’m willing to take. I’m hoping my sisters can find you again. I’ve been talking with them once more, despite their disapproval of what I’ve done. A lot of ‘I told you so’s were in order, but they agreed to help me. If you truly have lost your memory, then it’s possible your energy isn’t the same. That’s how they found you before, but if it’s different… That could explain why we can’t find you. You could still be out there! Waiting for me…

I still hold hope in your return,

Muir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this slightly longer chapter! This was one of my favorites, and I might even write their tale more in-depth soon, if you guys want me to! I already have something written up that I'll post sooner or later, whenever I finish it, so yeah :) Hope you all enjoyed!


	10. See You Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've left me... You're gone... There's nothing left I can do anymore.

Douglas,

It has been almost a year and a half now. They are close to calling off the search, despite my pleas. And despite all of my beliefs, I am beginning to lose hope as well. I cannot even afford our home at this point. The pay from our jobs was less than ideal to begin with, but now? I don't want to go. Too many memories, like the broken chair we tried to build together, or the vases we made at that pottery place… I know I need to do something. If I keep this up, I will be unable to continue living in our home, but I can't… I can't do anything. It's killing me love. It hurts.

Everything hurts. And I cannot make it better. 

I'd heard tales of heartbreak from my sisters. They told me that journeying to land would only end in suffering for both parties, but I was always a bit foolish. I did not heed their warning, and now look at me! Torn to shreds by the loss of someone who I knew would die long before me! I just didn't expect it to happen so soon…

Ha. I don't know why I continue writing these letters. They always come back unopened, unread… I guess it has become a force of habit at this point. Maybe there's still a part of me that hopes you will read it, and write back… even though that isn't going to happen.

I know what I'm going to do. It's a foolish idea, but it's the only thing I can think of. I cannot find my skin, and by now, it could be anywhere, and even if I wanted to, I have wasted too much time to find it wherever else it could be.

Remember the small sailboat we have? The one you used to take me on when we first met? During your time away, I began working to fix it again. I...I probably won't find you, but I'd rather die trying than die without knowing for sure.

It is torture, but whether things go wonderfully or horribly, I will be with you either way.

I'll see you soon,  
Muir


	11. To Whom it May Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am long gone...

To whom it may concern,

My name is Muir MacGregor. My husband's name is Douglas McGregor. He was a fisherman for a local fishing group, one who would venture into the North Sea for months at a time, but would always return to me by the end of the summer months. He was kind, sweet, loving… And he is gone.

Summer of last year, he left on a fishing expedition and did not return. I had been in close contact with him, so when he first stopped responding I had my concerns. Now that he has not returned… Well, I believe you all know what has happened.

I have decided to go searching for him myself. I know he is most likely dead, but I want to see him. I need… I need closure. I will find him, and whether or not it kills me is something that does not concern me. Not anymore. I was always destined to reunite with the sea. I just didn’t believe it to be under these circumstances.

Do not concern yourself with searching for either of us. We will be long gone by the time you find this note, and we will be together once more. You may follow the directions in his will, which you can find in the safe we keep behind the portrait in our bedroom. The combination is 7327433. ‘Seaside.’ I did not make one, as I do not have any remaining family or kin. Whatever he says goes.

I guess this is goodbye,

Muir Omhuch MacGregor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story! It's one of my favorites that I've written, and I hope you all liked it! I'm thinking of making more stories with Muir and Douglas if people are interested in it! I hope you all are staying safe,

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back for a creative writing class and people seemed to really like it, so here it is! The whole story has already been fully written, so I'm hoping to post a new chapter either every day, or every other day :)


End file.
